


The Warmest of Welcomes

by itbeajen



Series: Showers of Flowers [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Florist AU, Flower Language, Gen, Neighbors, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You never thought your dog would be the reason why you'd get to meet your neighbors.Nor did he expect to be tackled to the floor at such an early time of the day by a massive fluffy doggo.





	The Warmest of Welcomes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.

"Hey, you! Watch out!"   
  
You watched in horror as the male looked up from the lock of his apartment door, only for him to momentarily panic as an oversized ball of fluff came thundering at him. He barely recognizes the blurry mass as a dog until the bark from the canine causes him to fall over.  
  
"Get off of them, boy. Come on! Oh gods, man, I'm so sorry. Are you okay, sir?" Nervousness filled your voice as you peeked past your ridiculously huge dog. A tuft of green hair sticks out from behind all the fluff and fur, and you tug at the leash.   
  
"Come on, Snow, get up." But your dog refuses to, and firmly sits on the male's torso. A low bark is heard as it nuzzled the person it knocked over. Its tail wags excitedly, and a chuckle is heard as two hands gently tousle the fur around the head of your dog.  
  
"What a beautiful dog," he laughed. The earthly green connected with your confused gaze. He sat up slowly, pushing your dog onto his lap as his hands ran through its fur. A soft smile grew on his face as he continued petting your dog.  
  
"Are," you paused, and changed your question, "You're okay right?"  
  
His smile is bright, and he chuckled, "I'm fine. No worries. You have a  _beautiful_  dog."  
  
"Oh, thank you, he's pretty big for his breed, but he's absolutely adorable. Isn't that right, boy?" you cooed lovingly at your dog. The massive pup nuzzled itself against your leg and you give Forsyth a strained smile, "So sorry about that though. I just moved in, and figured I should take him around so he could get familiar to the area, but.."  
  
Your voice trails off as you avert your gaze from him, and he laughed, "It's fine, really." His eyes twinkled with mirth and he smiled, "Welcome to the neighborhood..."  
  
"I'm [F/N], nice to meet you.. uhm," you sheepishly smiled as you offered him a hand to get up.   
  
"I'm Forsyth." His grip on yours was tight as he lets you help him up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, [F/N]."  
  
The small crinkles at the side of his eyes along with the bright smile makes your heart skip a beat. You return to gesture and firmly shake his hand, "It's good to meet you," a bark interrupts your conversation, and you laughed, "And this fluffy goofball here is Snow."  
  
Forsyth crouched down, his hands immediately ruffling Snow's fur, and he smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Snow." He barked in response, his tongue friendly greeting the energetic and happy male. You laughed as you gently called him over, effectively ceasing the love from your dog.   
  
Forsyth straightens himself out, but not without gently brushing off whatever fur has attached to his apron. You give him a questioning gaze and asked, "Were you off to work?"  
  
Instead of receiving the bright energetic answer that you expected, his eyes widened in shock, and he asked, "W-What time is it?!"  
  
"9:30 AM."  
  
Forsyth's panic immediately dropped, and he let out a breath of relief, "Oh, thank the gods. I thought I was going to be late."  
  
"Well, if I'm keeping you away from whatever it is you're supposed to be doing, I'll let you go," you immediately responded. You'd hate for him to get in trouble simply because your dog decided to mow him down. But Forsyth shakes his head and he happily reassured you, "I'm fine, truly. But," he pauses and hums in thought. A slight tilt of your head indicated your confusion, and he smiled, "Ah! Give me just a moment."  
  
His hands fumbled for his keys, and upon opening the door, he flashes you a quick smile before entering. You stood there stupefied. You weren't entirely sure what was going on, and upon exchanging a glance with your dog, he merely gives you a confused whine in response. You end up shrugging as you waited there patiently, and soon enough, there was your green haired neighbor with a silly smile on his face.   
  
"Here," he hands you a neat and adorable arrangements of daffodils. You take them with a gentle delicacy. He watched as your eyes lit up with amazement and the smile on your face grew. A soft chuckle escapes your lips, "Thank you. This is... really sweet of you."   
  
Forsyth paused and he stuttered, "N-No, it's nothing really, I just-"  
  
"It's a warm welcome, really," you smiled and you whispered, "New beginnings, eh?"  
  
You glanced up at the male who was smiling brightly as you, almost as radiant as the popping yellow of the flowers sitting in the palm of your hands, and you can't help but be glad that you met him.

**Author's Note:**

> Daffodils symbolize new beginnings!
> 
> Also, another piece dedicated to my lovely RGB Dev team. (: We typo, we meme, we scream, but we're a great team. I will never not repeat how much I love you guys and how thankful I am to have met you all. Hehe.
> 
> Side note: I literally screamed thinking Forsyth didn't have a tag on AO3, only to realize that- well- it was Fols. I am a fool.


End file.
